


Metamorphosis

by samidha



Series: Metamorphosis [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Gen, Hiatus, POV Soulless Sam Winchester, Sam Has Powers, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: Sam watches Dean. Dean is settled into his new life. Sam goes somewhere that he remembers. (1 of 3 fics, 'verse/series.)





	Metamorphosis

Sam watches Dean for four straight days. It’s then that he realizes he doesn’t sleep anymore.

As soon as he’s satisfied that his brother is stable, is committed to his new life, he walks away. He hot-wires a car from right in front of Dean’s house in the dark of night, using only the sparks flying off the wires for light, and he goes somewhere that he remembers.

The town is empty. Emptier than anywhere he has ever been. The silence is complete. He is alone with the sound of his own breath.

He enters the school-room, steel-toed boots leaving prints in the dust and he finds the bones, picked unnaturally clean.

He closes his eyes and calls.

 _ANDREW GALLLAGHER_.

The bones begin to shake minutely, a movement his human eyes would never have been able to pick up. He leans close, focuses with the same attention he gave to Dean, and he can see it.

He knows what to look for. After all, this is an event of his own making.

In the middle of the pile of bones shines a light, a nucleus of power and strength and _soul_ , and he can’t take his eyes from it.

 _Andy_ , he thinks, and a memory flits through his consciousness, Dean laughing hard, whooping for all he’s got, but he can’t remember what his brother was feeling, where the laugh comes from, what it means. He shuts it away in the back of his head, something incomprehensible.

He concentrates.

He remembers Andy.

He can do this.

He calls to mind books and bongs, a painted image of a woman, and he gathers the memories up, pushes them outward and fans the small light in the center of the corpse. He pulls at the memory of Andy standing tall and proud and grinning. It settles over the bones like a skin.

 _Gay porn_ , Andy says in his head and laughs, and the old him might have, too, but not now.

Now he has work to do.

He builds the memories into a kernel of life, watches it settle amid the stark white of the clean bones, and he waits.

Soon he is seeing things he doesn’t remember: skinned knees and loud tears and bikes crashed into trees. Bright smiles and A+ papers in subjects he should recognize but doesn’t. Peanut butter and banana sandwiches. All-nighters. A suit and tie settled awkwardly over his frame as he carries a corsage and waits at a doorstep. A driving test, failed twice.

The skin settled over the bones glows pink and he feels a smile settle on his lips, awkward and reflexive.

_Sit up._

It--he--does.

_There._

He pulls at the ether, the air humming with an electrical charge, and an image of Andy settles behind his eyes. He watches the young man as he was the last time they were together, eyes shining with mirth and fear and determination.

He pulls the eyes out of the darkness surrounding them, watches them settle into empty eye sockets. He sculpts the nose until it is just right.

Andy coughs, long and loud.

_Say something._

” _How?_ ” Andy asks, voice near ruined with disuse. He clears his throat hard and asks again.

”Concentration,” he says simply, because that’s really all it took.

Andy watches him in a stunned silence until he reaches down to grab him by the arm and haul him to his feet.

Andy ducks away, pulls on the tattered remains of the shirt he had been wearing that day.

”But _why?_ ” Andy asks, and something flies through his mind, an answer he would have given before.

When he could feel.

_Justice._

But that isn’t right. It isn’t the truth.

He settles on the next one instead.

”Practice.”


End file.
